Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. "Joshua's Massive Weapon" I have put this up as a candidate for deletion because I have not found any information about the gun online. Unless someone can bring forth proof that the gun exists, I would like to see the page removed. :SUPPORT - As nominator. Shadowalkers Speak. 23:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) "Italy Spies" I have put this article up for deletion because of fake information. There are no spies at any harbour and i couldn't find any information on the internet. The 'U' shaped harbour is inhabited by Panauan military personnel. i want the national mosque page to be deleted as it offensive to me and others. "Two Big Holes" I think two big holes should be deleted because it sounds like it's another easter egg or something, perhaps we should make a page called strange holes or something to have information on stuff like this. Also unless more information could be put forward to expand this page, it would always be an article stub and noone would look at this page anyway, it's more for something to look at if your a bit bored if you know waht I mean. Middleton83 12:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Some two random holes do not need an article, unless there's something specal about them. GMRE 14:30, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Glitched settlement I think this page, "Pelau Paluit", needs immediate deletion. It is a glitched name of the proper existing settlement, Pulau Penjala. ::Done. 23:34, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you. I am so sorry to have created a page that actually existed. Glitches are a major problem for once. On Playstation 3 of course. ::::Don't worry about it. I managed to make like 3 articles with typing errors right in the titles when I was new. GMRE (talk) 18:08, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Why is my page being deleted for no reaason? GMRE, Hey why did you delete my page? By the way, ammo is important cos u don't want to be out of ammo and be shot to death. If you disagree, no need to delete the page. If your an admin, your supposed to delete offensive messages, not pages you disagree with. Hey why you delete my page for no reason. Its not a rude page. 12:57, January 18, 2013 (UTC)coolguy987 The articles "Losing heat" and "Sabotage destructible objects' strengths" are not being deleted for no reason. "Sabotage destructible objects' strengths": The exact reason was listed in the delition template: "Most if not all articles in the Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects have a section called "Destructibility", that explains this exact thing. Also, the whole point of the game is to have fun destroying things. Nobody is going to read this article and count bullets in a game where ammunition is so cheap." In other words, that article contains info that already exists in other articles and it's completely pointless. The "Losing heat" is being deleted because it's compltely pointless. The sentence "Stop causing Chaos and move away from the Panau Military" does not need a whole article. That whole subject is already covered in the existing Heat article. GMRE (talk) 16:36, January 18, 2013 (UTC) "Panauan Civil War" The game manual, or any game content for that matter never mentioned a civil war. Sure the game may technically be a civil war, but that's all covered by mission articles and the Panau article. GMRE (talk) 20:11, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :I thought an umbrella article would be good to have, and the same goes for the template I made. But whatever. With deletion-happy admins like you around, I guess it's not worth my time contributing here. You should think twice before deleting articles without nominating them first, and especially when it's newcomers you are dealing with. --CrappyScrap (talk) 20:15, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Fine, I can undelete it for you, but a civil war article would just retell the whole game storyline in a single article. Why? That plot summary is already on the Just Cause 2 article and in the history section of the Panau article. GMRE (talk) 20:17, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :I think military conflicts deserve separate articles, although I agree it wasn't much to speak at the time when you deleted it. Also I didn't save the template on my computer as I didn't expect it to be deleted, so unless you undelete it it's lost forever. Sorry I got so provoked, but I hate seeing my work getting thrown in the trash without at least a prior notification. --CrappyScrap (talk) 20:22, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :(And of course, I was intending to expand that article. I wasn't planning to leave it like that). --CrappyScrap (talk) 20:22, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :(And exactly what happened to the Ular Boys flag I uploaded? I don't like the deletion culture in here). --CrappyScrap (talk) 20:25, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Finish your page and let's see it then, OK? In the mean time, at least don't create a military conflicts category. That's like 1 article per game. At the time we have links to wikipedia for WW2 references, there would be no sane reason to copy the whole wikipedia WW2 article, just to basically rewrite the Hantu Island article as addition for the japanese section. GMRE (talk) 20:27, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :I planned to work on it over time. Feel free to delete it again, by now I have saved it to my computer. But why did the Ular Boys flag get deleted? Sure it was a duplicate, but the file we had was of low quality. --CrappyScrap (talk) 20:31, October 9, 2014 (UTC) I guess I kind of got carried away there for a moment. PS: You've listed Panau Military as "strength", but it should be under "belligerents". In wikipedia war infoboxes, strength is where they list the number of soldiers and tanks and such. GMRE (talk) 20:34, October 9, 2014 (UTC) We actually have a Template:Construction, if you're interested in using it. GMRE (talk) 20:37, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for your help. I apologize for the way I initially addressed you, and I'll see if I still feel like finishing that article. Feel free to delete it, I'll just re-add it if I ever expand it. Peace. --CrappyScrap (talk) 20:38, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, just to give you an idea what I want to do. I had a similar discussion on the Final Fantasy Wikia when I created this article. My intention was to make it easier to get a picture of the military aspect without having to read through the whole game plot, and that's basically what I wanna do here as well. I want to make an article that addresses the military aspect -only-, and leave out any other plot parts (like the personal intrigues of Rico, Tom Sheldon etc.) to make it understandable even to people who haven't played the game. If you give me a chance, I will put some effort into this. What do you say? --CrappyScrap (talk) 14:51, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I guess it's not like it would harm the wiki. GMRE (talk) 16:57, October 10, 2014 (UTC)